If You Just Believe
by RebeccaMCullen
Summary: He grew up with the social elite of Chicago, she in a single parent household in Seattle. One meeting was all it took for him to let her in, and three years later he’s ready to take that next step. Originally for the 'Will You Marry Me' contest.


**Will You Marry Me Contest**

**Pen Name(s): **RebeccaMCullen

**Title: **If You Just Believe

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, no infringement intended.

**Summary: **He grew up with the social elite of Chicago, she in a single parent household in Seattle. One meeting was all it took for him to let her in, and three years later he's ready to take that next step. For the "Will You Marry Me" contest by twigirlsnextdoor.

**For more entries visit: http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Will_You_Marry_Me_Contest/77711/14/0/1/ **

**A/N: Thank you to my non-beta beta ScarletBlondepr for going over this and saving me a trip to PTB. To my Twitter girls for their input on some of the minor details when my ass couldn't make a choice. And to AydenMorgen (writer of **_**Empty Panes & Pretty Things,**_** which love it) for finding me the current year's calendar for the Booth School of Business (University of Chicago) which the 2006 flashback was based around.**

* * *

December 23, 2009

The sun had set over the city and the snow was falling gently on the city. Many of the last minute shoppers out buying gifts were trying to avoid the very last minute rush. Edward was glad that he had gotten the gift for the most important person in his life long before now; family heirloom or not, the engagement ring had been in his possession since his grandmother had passed. He knew he wanted to ask Bella to marry him, he just didn't know when but had a feeling his mother was up to something when she asked him to bring it with him tonight.

The yellow-gold single solitaire diamond ring sat heavily in Edward's pocket as he paced around the living room of the spacious condo he shared with his girlfriend, Bella, as he waited for her to come out of their bedroom. She was everything he wanted in life, outside of a good job, and his parents were more than happy to be gaining a daughter by Edward marrying her.

Tonight, at the annual Christmas party his parents held, he was going to ask her to marry him. At the exact time, he didn't know, but according to his mother, he'd know when. Being married to her, or at least planning to get married given the time he was asking her at, was something he wanted to do before graduation in the spring because he didn't want to spend another day with her as just his girlfriend.

Bella was gorgeous in every possible way. She had long mahogany hair, warm chocolate brown eyes, and a soft gentle smile. She stood at five foot four inches tall, without heels, and fit perfectly next to him when they were out. One of their favorite places to go when they were out was the Navy Pier.

She walked out from their bedroom dressed with a simple royal blue silk halter dress with hints of silver that ended just below her knees as it flared out at the waist. Her hair had been curled and pinned back with a few strands left out to frame her face. Her make-up had been kept simple, and she had put on the simple silver snowflake necklace and earrings that she had gotten on her birthday from his parents.

She looked absolutely beautiful. Looking at her in that dress, he knew he couldn't wait to ask her. As she moved towards him, he offered his arm before pulling her into a kiss. He only meant for it to be a peck, but she moaned. He was more than willing to not go to the party, and would have done more had she not pinched his ear. She pulled away giggling. He smiled at her as he offered to help her into her black pea coat.

The drive over to the Trump Tower hadn't taken as long as Edward had expected with so many people out and the weather. His father, Edward Senior, and his mother, had rented out the Grand Ballroom every year, and had it decorated according to each holiday they rented it out. This year for Christmas they had gone with metallic silver, metallic gold, a muted bronze and scarlet. Small bundles of holly had been placed sporadically throughout the room. On the ceiling there were thin sheets of white fabric placed as if they were hiding something.

Two hundred close family, friends, senior staff and investors from the company gathered in the room. Many in the room had met Bella at one point, and had fallen in love with her. All of the older couples in the room loved seeing Edward with Bella, while many of the younger women had been bitter that she had snagged him. Coming from one of Chicago's oldest families, Edward was one of the ones that a girl wanted to marry. Edward hated it because he never knew who really liked him for him and who liked him for his name.

As he and Bella walked into the room and began, some of the younger women in the room reminded him why he was so drawn to Bella when he first met her within the two weeks on campus.

_Andrew M. and Sharon Sadow Alper Student at the University of Chicago. Wednesday September 27, 2006._

_Edward walked into the room, and began looking for place to sit. The room_ _was just what he needed to get away from home. Almost two weeks in the place, and he felt like he was drowning with some of his classes. There was nothing to keep his head afloat, and he was about ready to toss the in the proverbial towel. _

_A quick glance around the room told Edward that he was either sitting with the jock-like guy and his friend in the middle of the room, or he was going to have to sit next to the brunette near the fire place, and hope that she wasn't going to try and get him to ask her out. Between her and the others, she looked more inviting. _

_He walked over to her slowly, and stood in front of her. _

_Stammering, he asked "Can I, uh, sit with you? That's if, uh, you don't mind." His face flushed red. He hadn't meant to stammer, but she had looked up at him just as he started speaking. She hadn't been what he had been expecting. The last person he knew that had a similar color had been more than willing to trade sexual favors for money, and had gone to a bad plastic surgeon. _

_Just thinking about her had him shuddering._

_She smiled up at him, nodded, and went back to what she was reading. He took a moment to really take her in. She was beautiful, no doubt. And she either didn't know who he was, or she did and just didn't care. _

_She was wearing a white tee shirt with a fitted black vest over top, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a pair of Converse. From the angle he was at, he could see some freckles on her nose, and he could definitely tell that her top lip was slightly fuller then her bottom one. The brief second she had looked up, he saw that her face was heart shaped. _

_He sat down across from her and pulled out his microeconomics book and the Power Points he had printed off. The class itself wasn't that hard, but the instructor had been rather difficult to follow. She had been a real hard ass on most of them in the room, and he would be more than happy when he was done with it. _

_Half an hour later he heard some giggling. He looked up and saw his neighbor with her hand across her mouth staring at him. He cocked an eye brow, and her smile and giggles grew. _

"_You've been on the same page for like ten minutes sweetie," she said, pointing at his text book. He looked down, and saw that she was right. He had been staring at the same page for who knows how long. _

_He looked up at her with a smile on his face. "Seems you're right..." he said._

"_Bella," she filled in for him. "Bella Swan."_

"_Edward Masen," he whispered to her, praying that she heard him but at the same time didn't. He hated when people stared at him when they found out who he was, and most of the people got over that quickly before they got all sugary sweet on him._

_When he looked up at her, he saw that she was smiling, and winked at him. "Oh, so you're the famous Edward Masen I've heard about," she whispered back. _

_He stared at her blankly, clearly not understand what she meant. She let out a sigh_ _before standing up. _

"_Put that text book away and come with me because we're getting coffee. You're paying for it while I fill you in on what I meant, and what the hell that teacher of yours was talking about." She stood there waiting for him. He stuffed his books back into his bag, and left with the pretty brown haired girl named Bella Swan out to have some coffee with a smile on his face. _

_For once, he was happy to spend money on a girl._

After that day, the two of them were nearly inseparable. It was a couple weeks later, in a pair of panties and one of his white dress shirts that she met his father. Ed was pleased to see that Bella had been able to bring Edward out of the shell that so many other girls had put him into over the years in such a short amount of time. Edward smiled at the memory of that morning, and looking across the room, so did his father, who was looking at the two of them as they mingled.

Cocktails went until 6:30 in the evening before the guests were asked to be seated. The pre-dinner speech was quick and to the point, and the food was served twenty minutes later. For the appetizer the guests were served greens with goat cheese, candied walnuts, roasted red peppers and balsamic vinaigrette. The entree was either a grilled NY strip steak, which was Bella's favorite, or walnut crusted halibut. And for dessert, everyone was either served a Christmas crème brulée or a serving of molten bittersweet chocolate cake, cherry compote and vanilla bean ice cream.

Talk through out dinner revolved around business, who was dating who, and various other little things. Many in the room, not including Edward and Bella, were surprised that Michael Newton had called off the wedding with Jessica Stanley. That girl had a thing for finding herself in very messy situations, like having her fiancée walk in on her going down on James Moore.

After the last dishes had been cleared and the after-dinner speech was done, guests began to scatter around the room. Edward grabbed Bella's hand and took her to the dance floor. At almost every turn the dress would flare slightly. Bella giggled whenever this would happen, until Edward had decided to place his hand lower on her back to stop the skirt from flaring out so much.

T minutes later Edward looked at his mother who was talking to someone else, pointing at him and Bella. Not long after she started to walk away, small, silver and gold colored confetti snowflakes started to fall, and the beginning melody of 'Somewhere in My Memory' from the soundtrack to _Home Alone_ began to play. He knew what his mother meant when she said that he'd know when.

Everyone in the room stopped where they were and looked up slightly surprised. Especially Bella. She had told Elizabeth around the time her mother died that she wanted to be proposed to while it was snowing but without the cold. Normally she didn't like being the center of attention, but when she looked over at the love of her life, she knew.

Edward pulled Bella to him and began whispering in her ear.

"Bella, we've been together for a few years now. You know me better than most of the people in this room." His left hand traced along her shoulder before he pulled back and pulled the worn velvet box out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?"

A tear slipped down Bella's check, and she nodded her head. As soon as Edward slipped the ring on her finger she let out a laugh, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. The others in the room gave polite applause, and a few of the younger guys that were working let out wolf whistles when things started to get a little heavy. They pulled apart, smiling at each other. Ed and Liz walked over to the two of them, handed over a room key.

"There's an overnight bag in the room for each of you. We'll see you in the morning," Ed said. Both Edward and Bella smiled at the two of them before taking off toward the elevator. Edward let his hand trail slowly down her arm, causing goose bumps to appear; a small smile appeared on his face as they came into the elevator. There was one other couple with them that got off on the twenty-seventh floor, leaving the two of them alone. Edward glanced over at Bella and took the opportunity to press her against the wall. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he began to trail his finger up her thigh as his mouth traveled up her neck.

Bella let out a low moan, and began looking for some friction. The elevator chimed when it reached their floor, causing the two of them to jump apart. Bella let out a giggle before she asked what room they were in.

As she walked out into the hallway, she linked her fingers with his and began to pull him the short distance to their room. Edward took the brief opportunity presented to look at Bella's ass, again, in the dress before he placed his hands on her waist and whipped her around. He lifted her up, and pressed her against the wall outside their room door. Bella wrapped her legs around his waist as he grazed his nose against the column of her neck before he moved his mouth to her ear and whispered, "mine." His hands moved swiftly up the back of her thighs and squeezed her ass, which he noted were covered in something lacy.

He unwrapped her legs and slowly let her feet touch the ground, pulled out the key card and placed it in the slot. When they entered the suite they didn't take much time to look around, but quickly noted that to their right was the half kitchen and to the left was the master bedroom; straight ahead was the living room.

Edward scooped Bella up, which caused her to giggle, and pushed the door closed with his foot. Edward smirked as he walked toward the bedroom; the two of them both knew that there would be no interruptions tonight, at least not from anyone that was present in the room floors down.

The king size bed in the room was bigger than the queen that was currently residing in their condo, and Edward knew that after tonight, he and Bella would be going bed shopping soon. He placed her on the bed, and brushed his lips against hers. Her top lip was slightly fuller than her bottom one, and they were very, _very _soft.

And they tasted like strawberries.

And kiwi.

He let out a moan as he gently sucked on her top lip. She knew his weakness well. Strawberry kiwi was his favorite flavor lip gloss. He wanted to know when she put the gloss on, but would have to wait to ask her. He slipped in between her legs and pressed his body against her.

Edward's hands moved slowly down Bella's sides, as if not to rip the dress because it was slightly vintage and took her forever to find. It was something that the both of them liked, for different reasons of course, and he wanted to see her in it again. And preferably it would be sometime soon.

He slipped his hand under her knees, and brought them around his waist. His hand traveled further up, and began to trace along the bottom of her panties. He growled into her mouth, before flipping them both over so that she was on top. Her hands grabbed both of his held them over his head as she ground herself into his crotch looking for much needed friction.

Bella began kissing along his jaw and down his neck. She did this a couple times before whispering in his ear that it wasn't nice to tease her. She nipped at his ear, sat up, and pulled him with her. Her hands quickly slid off his black suit jacket and began to untie his solid blue tie while his hands began to inch up her legs to her ass. Edward pressed his lips on her neck and moved towards the bit of her collarbone present in the v of the dress.

His hands cupped her bottom again, and pulled her closer to him as her fingers gripped the coppery mess atop his head. He moved his hands up further and he pulled back; both of them were breathing heavily. Bella leaned forward and gently caught Edward's lips with hers before pulling away to unbutton his shirt. After every button was released, she gently placed a kiss on his chest. It wasn't overly hairy, but it didn't look smooth like a baby's bottom either; it was enough for Bella to enjoy.

Bella ran her fingers softly over Edward's face slowly before she gently kissed him. Once. Twice. Three times. He let out a small sigh into her mouth before he hands began to move up her sides to remove the dress.

The dress fluttered down next to the rest of their discarded clothing on the floor next to the bed. Edward ran his hands up and down her sides again, and leaned in to kiss her. It was slow and gentle, unhurried compared to the ones minutes ago. Bella moved her hands into his hair, and ran her tongue on his bottom lip. He opened his mouth to let her in; his hands continued their circuit on her sides before they moved to cup her breasts.

Edward's thumbs began to move over the perks as he began to kiss down her neck. She pressed her aching center down on his and began to rock. She pulled back slightly as he moved down past her neck and toward her collarbone. His teeth grazed it and he continued toward her left nipple.

His tongue peaked out and traced the perk before he began to suck on it. Bella let out a loud moan, and pressed down harder. Edward kissed across her chest and began sucking on the other; his hands moved down to her hips, and gripped them. She let out a whimper and gripped his hair tighter, pulling his face closer to her. He hummed as she rocked slightly over his cock.

He let it go as his nose traced the perk. Her skin smelt faintly of strawberries, meaning that she had used the soap and creams she had ordered from the Body Shop a few weeks ago. This, like the strawberry kiwi lip gloss, drove him insane. Only she could pull off something as simple as wearing strawberry flavored cream and drive him insane.

He brought his mouth to her ear and whispered, "You're evil."

"Mmmm, really? I thought you liked the smell and taste of strawberries?" she asked, nipping at his ear as she ground onto his lap. Her hands left his hair and began to move down his chest toward his belt buckle; she wanted to feel the silky hardness that was hidden below.

Her hands quickly undid the belt buckle and the button on his pants before he flipped her over. She wrapped her legs around his waist and began to pull his pants down with her feet; he nipped her ear as she did. The pants slipped off easier than she expected. Edward had failed to mention to Bella that he hadn't worn the boxer briefs she had set aside for him to wear out tonight. She let out a growl, and slipped her hand over his cock.

She ran her finger over the tip, gathering the pre-cum so that she would have an easier time stroking it. His head fell forward to the juncture between her shoulder and neck when she began to move. Her fingers gripped him tightly as they moved up and down slowly. He began to breathe heavily as she continued to move her hand. The coil in the pit of his stomach began to tighten, and he knew his release was close. He moved his hand to grab hers because he knew his release would break the mood they were in.

He kissed along her neck and brought his hands to her waist. He squeezed it slightly before he pulled down her panties. Moisture had collected on them, leaving them soaked to the point that they probably weren't going to be worn again. Not that he minded when she bought new panties because he was the one that reaped the benefits.

He moved in between her legs as his hands drifted slowly up and down her outer thighs before continuing their circuit toward her inner thigh. They gradually moved in and stopped achingly close to her kitty. He leaned in and pressed his lip to hers, taking a moment to run his tongue along her bottom lip and suck on it. She ran her fingers into his hair and grabbed it. It was still slightly messy from where she had disturbed it only minutes before.

Edward let out a low growl. He knew full well what she was trying to do as it wasn't the first time that this had happened. He pulled back and looked her in the eye. The twinkle there told him she knew what she was doing, and that she was doing it on purpose. He moved his hand to her waist and pinched it. She let out a yelp before a smile over took her face.

He moved so that his nose could trace along her inner right thigh. The slight stubble brushed along the sensitive skin, and caused her to let out a loud moan. He smiled before kissing the flesh. He loved the reaction that he would get out of her.

She started to squirm before he touched the extra sensitive skin between her legs. He ran his nose along the lips of her kitty, and she let out a groan. He brought one finger to her center, traced it very gently and slipped it in. He pumped twice before adding a second finger, followed closely by a third. His teeth grazed the nub. The combination of his teeth, tongue and fingers worked her center like a violin, leaving her a quivering mess. Within minutes an orgasm ripped through her.

Edward's eased her out of the heightened state she was in and kissed up her abdomen, closely followed by her breasts and neck. His nose traced along her jaw before he kissed her lips tenderly. The tip of his cock pressed against her warm, wet center, and very slowly he pushed it forward. As soon as he fully entered her, both of them groaned in pleasure. He rocked slightly before he pulled out and plunged back in; she wrapped her legs around him as he thrusted into her.

"Touch yourself," he whispered. One of Bella's hands moved down her abdomen and began to rub her clit. She let out a moan that sounded like "so good".

He could feel her tightening around him as he continued to move in and out of her. Her fingers moved vigorously, working with him to bring her closer to the release that both of them desperately wanted.

"So close, baby. Don't fucking stop," Bella moaned out. Her breathing was heavy, as was his, as he leaned forward and bit her neck. She screamed out in ecstasy as she clenched around him. He held off on his release.

He flipped onto his back, and moved her on top of him. She rocked back and forth before she started moving up and down. Edward's hands grasped her waist, and began moving at a faster pace. Their breathing picked up, and one of his hands made their way to her pussy, as the other moved behind her. He pinched her clit, and another orgasm ripped through her. Her walls clenched around him for the second time that evening. She looked at him through lust-filled eyes, and continued to move. She leaned forward and whispered into his ear for him to release.

She let her fingers graze his nipple, as she nibbled on his ear lobe. He grunted and released inside of her.

She fell forward, placing her head on his chest, and let out a sigh. The drinks and their activities were catching up to both her and to him. He kissed the top of her head and slowly moved her next to him. He pulled the blankets around the two of them hoping that sleep would come soon.

Moments later, even breathing came from Bella indicating that she was asleep. Edward kissed her forehead, and allowed her breathing to lull him to sleep.

He was one lucky bastard to have found her when he did. Without her in his life, he wouldn't have been able to see the world for the wonder that is.

* * *

**A/N: yeah, I suck. There's one of these at the bottom. This will be turned into a story, looking at maybe 5 or 6 chapters. **


End file.
